


home is where the heart is

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carwood isn't, Established Relationship, M/M, Returning Home, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, what more do i need to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Ron buries his nose into his boyfriend's hair, inhaling deeply and sighing. “Fuck, I missed you.”
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	home is where the heart is

Ron made his way through the crowd of passengers heading towards the gates, mumbling under his breath about people walking slow on purpose. A middle-aged woman tuts in front of him, shooting him a glare over her shoulder. He pointedly ignores her, readjusting the strap of his bag.

The flight had been hellish, a baby deciding to spend the majority of it crying, and all he wants to do now is find Carwood and get home. Preferably to sleep for the next 24 hours.

As the people around him disperse, he stands and looks out over their heads for a familiar face.

“Ron?” he swivels on the spot, coming face to face with Carwood. Ron doesn’t even speak, face-splitting smile saying more than his words ever could as he takes two long strides to close the distance between him and his boyfriend.

Carwood chuckles into his ear as Ron wraps his arms around his waist and lifts him slightly so that Carwood has to reach up on his tip-toes, arms tight around Ron's neck.

Ron buries his nose into his boyfriend's hair, inhaling deeply and sighing. “Fuck, I missed you.”

Carwood pulls back then, smiling up at him. “Me too.” he says, and then his lips are on Ron's. It’s a kiss unlike no other, passionate and needy, a kiss of longing and desire and possession. A kiss of making up for lost time. Carwood falls against him, trusting Ron to keep him upright. If they weren't surrounded by people there would’ve been a lot more biting and bruising and lust but, as it were, they could only risk a breathy “I love you” spoken softly against each other's lips.

By the time they pull apart, Ron is panting heavily. Leaning his forehead down onto Carwood’s, he laughs quietly, head tilting into the fingers carding their way through his hair. Carwood blinks up at him, smile dancing through his eyes, and he presses a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. “Home?”

Ron nods, taking a step back but keeping a hand on Carwood’s waist. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
